The Jasmine Dragon's Enduring Appeal
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2016, Day Six: Coffee. Business was bad at the Jasmine Dragon. A new hot drink was growing popular in Ba Sing Se, a beverage made from ground beans. Luckily for Iroh, there was still one faithful customer who returned to the tea-house regularly. Bu he suspected that she did not come for the tea alone.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2016, Day 6: COFFEE**

 _ **The Jasmine Dragon's Enduring Appeal**_

 **DISCLAIMER** : _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

 **NOTE:**

 _Another entry set in Ba Sing Se though not related to the previous one. This is set in a time where Azula doesn't attack so soon so Iroh and Zuko get to live their quiet lives a bit longer. And I had some fun with this prompt because I ended up writing about the whole coffee vs. tea rivalry. Because let's be real, Iroh would forever be a tea-person._

 _I always wished there was more time in the show to see them running the Jasmine Dragon so this is how things go in the story. Katara has already discovered them but she does not report them to the authorities but somehow comes to trust them. This isn't the first Zutara Week one-shot I've set in the Jasmine Dragon and I doubt it will be the last._

 _It's a lighthearted piece and fun to write. And it's also a milestone since it's the 200th fanfic I've posted on this site. I can't believe I've written so much but I've been having a lot of fun and I doubt I'll be stopping any time soon._

 _Hope you like this!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Business was bad at the Jasmine Dragon.

A new hot drink was growing popular in Ba Sing Se, a beverage made from ground beans from plantation in the central Earth Kingdom. These beans produced a rich, dark beverage, that could be taken alone or mixed with milk and sugar and a number of other interesting flavors. The inhabitants of Ba Sing Se were so enchanted by this that tea had been set aside, much to every tea-house owner's chagrin.

So to survive, everyone who owned a tea-house made the transition to serving this new hot drink, putting all their tea leaves and infusions into storage to make room for the various new brews. Well, not exactly everyone.

There was one tea-house proprietor who staunchly refused to join the new trend. Iroh had been intrigued by the arrival of the new drink but upon tasting it, he decided immediately that it could never compare to his precious tea. He refused to serve the new drink, stubbornly sticking to his principles. And so he and his nephew watched as the customers to their once-successful tea-house dwindled to almost nothing. But still, he held his ground, convinced that once the novelty wore off, people would return to drink tea once more.

Fortunately, there was one customer who remained loyal to the Jasmine Dragon. Katara had discovered the tea-house a few weeks before and though she had been alarmed to see the two firebenders running it, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had decided to try their tea.

To her delight, she enjoyed the experience and she was even more surprised at the change in demeanor of the younger firebender. Zuko seemed to have changed significantly since she had last seen him. He was a lot calmer and to a certain extent, even cheerful. He went so far as to apologize to her for his past actions and Katara could not find it in herself to refuse such sincerity.

She decided to observe the two firebenders more closely before passing judgment but at length, her visits to the Jasmine Dragon became less about keeping tabs on them. The waterbender found herself genuinely enjoying their company and she found it refreshing to have other people to talk to than her close group of friends. She had not yet told Sokka and the others where she had been going off to so often but she suspected that Toph already knew a great deal. Still, Katara thought she would make the most of this unexpected free time to enjoy some good tea and to spend time with Iroh and Zuko.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I really don't know what the fuss is all about," Katara told Iroh earnestly, "I've tried this new drink and it gave me a bit of a headache. I'll take tea over it any day."

"A girl after my own heart," the old firebender said with a grin, "I'm glad you think so. And for that, you might as well call me 'uncle'. Anyone who loves tea is as good as family to me."

Katara stared at him in surprise and then looked at Zuko, who had been standing beside his uncle. The younger firebender rolled his eyes and Katara could not help but laugh.

"I've never had a firebender uncle before," she said cheerfully, "It's an honor."

"The honor is mine," Iroh replied.

"We're grateful that you've continued coming here even when everyone has flocked to the other places that don't serve tea anymore," Zuko told her.

"I like coming here," Katara replied, "though I'm sorry that you don't have a lot of customers anymore."

"They'll be back, it's only a matter of time," Iroh said confidently, and Katara and Zuko exchanged a look of amusement.

The two younger benders had found that they shared a lot in common, despite the differences in their background. Since the dwindling of the Jasmine Dragon's clientele, Zuko had been less busy as a server and so sometimes, he sat with Katara and they simply talked. It had been awkward around her at first, considering their shared history. But Iroh had encouraged them to sort things out and after much conversation and learning about the other's past, they both found that they enjoyed each other's company.

And Katara was serious about her love for tea, even if she was not as passionate about it as Iroh was. She liked the calming effect the drink had on her and she loved to breathe in the aromas of the different flavors that were served at the tea-house. After being on a grand adventure for so long, it was a relief to have some time to sit quietly and contemplate on their lives. She also welcomed the new friendships she had formed, particularly with Zuko. It was refreshing to finally have someone as serious as her to discuss things with, and she was glad that he had found a way to let go of his anger.

She didn't know how she would explain any of this to the others but for now, she was content with having these quiet moments at the tea-house as her own personal adventures.

"You look lost in thought," Zuko said, interrupting her reverie by refilling her cup of tea.

"Just the usual," Katara replied, "I was thinking about how strange it is to be sitting here with you, sipping tea, and exchanging stories. It's all so ordinary. And yet, I've missed it. I imagine it's the same for you."

Zuko nodded. "I didn't really have a lot of time for 'ordinary activities' like this back home, and of course, after my banishment, there was never any time. It still feels strange sometimes, but I think I like it."

"So do I," Katara replied with a grin.

And though she dared not say it out loud, she wished this time would last as long as possible. She knew that it was unlikely, that soon their responsibilities would force them both into action, and they would have no more time for tea and stories. Soon, she would have to tell Aang and the others about Zuko and Iroh, and they would surely be welcomed into the group.

Katara felt unreasonably selfish but something made her want to keep Zuko to herself. The thought made her blush and she did not want to dwell on how this attachment had come about. It was too soon to start confronting awkward truths about her feelings. All she was certain of was that she wanted to know more of him, and he seemed equally curious about her. Where all this would lead was something she was not quite ready to face yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iroh observed the two young benders, who were deep in conversation over something or other. The old firebender smiled contentedly, especially when he saw the warm expression on his nephew's face. Iroh had grown very fond of the waterbender not just because she shared his love for tea but also because she had offered her friendship to Zuko so openly. He knew that it was not only for the excellent tea that the girl kept on returning to the Jasmine Dragon.

Iroh was well aware that his nephew had very few friends and he was glad that Zuko had found someone he could confide in for the first time. He had never seen Zuko looked so at ease before and it brought him great comfort. He was certain that the connection between his nephew and the young waterbender ran deeper than either of them realized and though the situation was complicated, Iroh fervently hoped that it would lead them to happiness. For his part, he encouraged them to talk and drink tea together as much as they could.

"In a way, the popularity of the new hot drink has become a blessing in disguise," Iroh mused, "It is bad for business, true, but it had given Zuko and Katara the opportunity to spend more time with each other. And for that I am grateful."

The older firebender grinned slyly when he remembered telling Katara to address him as 'uncle.' It was not merely for her love of tea that he had suggested this, but in the hope that someday in the future, she would truly become a member of his family.


End file.
